Fly Me to The Moon
by KYUMIN SHIPPERFOREVERLOVE
Summary: "Apa aku menyerah saja ya?" Lirih Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun merasa dirinya tak memiliki kesempatan untuk mendapatkan hati Sungmin lagi. Chapter Update.  KyuMin or HaeMin..  OOC, abal, genderswitch.
1. Chapter 1

Fly Me To The Moon

Disclaimer:

Semua Cast adalah milik Tuhan, kecuali…. CHO KYUHYUN! *plak

Pairing: Kyumin,Haemin

Mianheee,, masi banyak TYPO, OOC dll

.

.

.

Happy Reading .

Chapter 1:

*Flashback*

Di sebuah taman yang terletak di tengah kota Seoul, terlihat seorang anak laki-laki yang kira-kira berusia 7 tahunan, sedang duduk di salah satu bangku sambil menangis. Anak laki-laki berambut ikal dan berwajah sangat tampan itu bernama Cho Kyuhyun. Ketika Kyuhyun sedang menangis, tiba-tiba terdengar suara seseorang yang sedang menyanyi. Kyuhyun kecil mengikuti asal suara itu dan menemukan seorang anak perempuan yang seusianya sedang bernyanyi sambil bermain ayunan.

_Fly me to the moon..._

_And let me play among the stars..._

_Let me see what spring is like on jupiter and mars..._

_In other world... Hold my hand..._

_In other world... Darling kiss me..._

_Fill my heart with song..._

_And let me sing forever more..._

_You're all I long for All I worship and adore..._

_In other world... Please be true..._

_In other world... I Love You..._

Ketika anak perempuan itu selesai bernyanyi,Kyuhyun kecil langsung menyapa anak itu dengan matanya yang sembab.

"Hai, kamu sedang menyanyikan lagu apa?"

Anak perempuan itu menjawab,"Lagu ini berjudul fly me to the moon. Lagu ini adalah lagu favoritku. Oh ya, kenapa matamu sembab? Kau habis menangis ya?" tanya anak perempuan berambut pirang itu sambil mengerutkan keningnya.

"Iya." Jawab Kyuhyun kecil sambil tersenyum

"Kenapa menangis?"

"Aku memecahkan vas bunga ibuku dan aku tak berani pulang." Tangis Kyuhyun kecil kembali pecah setelah mengatakannya.

"Ah, sudah-sudah jangan menangis lagi. Ini, ada permen." Anak perempuan itu mengulurkan tangannya yang menggengam permen kepada Kyuhyun kecil.

"Hiks..hiks... terima kasih." Kyuhyun menerima permen pemberian anak perempuan itu.

"Permen itu sangat enak, rasa strawberry yang manis bercampur dengan rasa pedas dari mint. Nama permen itu Iceberry dan itu permen favoritku." Senyum anak perempuan itu mengembang.

Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk mendengar ocehan anak perempuan itu, dia sudah berhenti menangis.

"Ah, Aku harus pulang! Sampai jumpa, jangan menangis lagi,ya?" anak perempuan itu berlari meninggalkan Kyuhyun kecil.

"Hei, tunggu..." Kyuhyun hendak bertanya siapa nama anak perempuan itu, tapi sayang anak perempuan itu sudah pergi.

Kyuhyun kecil bergumam, "Walau aku tak tahu siapa nama anak itu, tapi aku berharap suatu saat kita dapat berjumpa lagi."

"Ada beberapa hal tentang anak perempuan itu yang akan kuingat. Pertama, anak perempuan itu memiliki rambut pirang pendek yang indah. Kedua, dia punya mata foxy dan juga wajah yang sangat aegyo. Ketiga, dia suka sekali permen iceberry. Terakhir yang paling harus kuingat adalah lagu 'Fly Me To The Moon' yang menjadi lagu favoritnya."

*End Flashback*

Terlihat seorang pemuda berambut ikal coklat sedang menatap keluar jendela kelasnya. Pemuda berambut ikal itu bernama Cho Kyuhyun yang berumur 17 tahun. Kyuhyun duduk di bangkunya sambil menatap kosong keluar jendela, ia bosan menunggu bel tanda masuk sekolah yang tak kunjung berbunyi. Karena sudah terlalu bosan, ia melirik jam tangannya yang menunjukkan pukul 06.30 pagi.

"Sial, masih setengah jam lagi." gumam Kyuhyun kesal

Ia mengeluarkan ponsel dan juga handsetnya, ia memutar lagu yang entah sejak kapan menjadi favoritnya. Dan lagu yang sedang didengar Kyuhyun adalah 'Fly Me To The Moon'. Ia memejamkan matanya sambil menikmati alunan lagu. Seakan teringat sesuatu, Kyuhyun merogoh saku celananya untuk mengambil permen favoritnya yaitu "Iceberry', rasanya ada yang kurang kalau mendengar lagu favoritnya tanpa permen favoritnya pula. Ketika sedang menikmati semua hal favoritnya atau mungkin bisa disebut sebagai kenangannya, tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang menepuk punggung Kyuhyun sambil berkata,

"Aku ada berita bagus untukmu." Ujar pemuda berambut hitam acak-acakan yang bernama Donghae. Ia adalah sahabat baik Kyuhyun.

"Berita apa?" tanya Kyuhyun setelah melepas handsetnya.

"Kau tahu nanti kita akan kedatangan murid baru bernama Lee Sungmin." Jawab Donghae sambil senyum-senyum.

"Lee Sungmin? Bukannya dia itu pacarmu?" balas Kyuhyun sambil mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Yapzzz, dia akan pindah ke SMU kita. Katanya dia dan keluarganya akan pindah dari Amerika karena pekerjaan ayahnya." Celoteh Donghae tanpa henti.

"Hn, bukan urusanku. Dia itu pacarmu, jadi buat apa aku mengetahui tentang dia. Tidak penting, karena berita super konyolmu ini, kau merusak moodku yang sedang baik."

"Kau mendengar lagu itu lagi?" tanya Donghae langsung.

"Kalau iya, kenapa?" jawab Kyuhyun ketus.

"Ternyata kau masih terus mengingat gadis yang membuatmu jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama itu. Ckckck."

Kyuhyun tertegun mendengar perkataan sahabatnya. Iya, entah sejak kapan ia merasa bahwa pertemuannya dengan seorang anak perempuan itu, menjadi pertemuan pertama yang terlalu 'Indah' untuk dilupakan. Kyuhyun tak tahu gadis yang bernama Sungmin yang ia katakan tidak penting itu, malah akan mengubah kehidupannya 100%.

Kyuhyun hanya tertegun dan berkelamut dengan pikirannya sendiri, sampai ada sebuah tangan yang meninju pelan bahunya. Kyuhyun mendelik ke arah Donghae,

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Hei, bel sudah berbunyi. Cepat simpan ponselmu itu." Sahut Donghae sambil mendudukkan dirinya di bangku sebelah Kyuhyun yang menjadi bangkunya.

"Hn." gumam Kyuhyun malas.

"Selamat pagi anak-anak. Hari ini kita kedatangan teman baru. Sungmin silahkan masuk." Ucap Park-seongsaniem sambil tersenyum.

Lalu terlihat seorang gadis cantik berambut pirang panjang yang tergerai sampai pinggang dan mata foxy yang berkilauan. Kyuhyun terdiam melihat murid baru itu memasuki kelas dengan anggunnya. Donghae hanya senyum-senyum sendiri melihat pacarnya memasuki ruang kelas, ada sedikit rasa bangga di hati Donghae, karena pacarnya berhasil menarik perhatian semua teman-temannya.

*Kyuhyun POV*

Siapa gadis itu? Kenapa sepertinya gadis itu tidak asing. Apa mungkin dia itu...

Lamunan Kyuhyun terhenti ketika sebuah suara lembut memasuki telingannya.

"Perkenalkan namaku Lee Sungmin, aku pindahan dari Amerika. Kuharap kalian semua bisa menerima saya sebagai teman." Ucap Sungmin sambil membungkukan badan.

"Baiklah Sungmin kau boleh duduk di bangku kosong yang berada di sebelah bangku Cho itu."sahut Park-seongsaniem sambil tersenyum.

Apa? Dia akan duduk di sebelahku? Aduh kenapa jantungku ini berdetak cepat.

Sial, aku harus mengendalikan diriku. Aku menarik nafasku dalam-dalam dan mengeluarkannya perlahan. Namun semua itu tak ada gunanya, ketika Sungmin menyapaku. "Hai, kuharap kita bisa menjadi teman." sapanya lembut.

"Hmm." Aku berusaha terlihat dingin seperti biasanya.

"Hai, Minnie-changi..." panggil Donghae dengan nada sedikit keras, sehingga semua orang yang ada di kelas melihat ke arahnya.

Aku hanya melirik ke arah Sungmin yang terlihat malu, karena ulah pacarnya itu. Wajahnya memerah menahan malu dan menurutku wajahnya 'manis'.

*End Kyuhyun POV*

"Donghae, jadi Sungmin itu pacarmu?" tanya Park-seongsaniem sambil tersenyum penuh arti.

"Be..gitu lah." Jawab Donghae dengan wajah yang sangat merah.

Terlihat para anak laki-laki mendesah kecewa.

"Ya sudah kalau begitu. Sekarang ayo kita mulai saja pelajarannya."ucap Park-seongsaniem.

*Skip waktu belajar*

Bel tanda istirahat berbunyi nyaring. Para murid yang kelaparan langsung berjalan menuju kantin dengan ganasnya.

"Hei, kau mau makan? Minnie-changi?" tanya Donghae pada pacarnya.

"Hmm? Boleh juga Hae." Jawab Sungmin sambil tersenyum.

Donghae mengalihkan pandangannya pada Kyuhyun dan berkata

"Kau mau makan bersama kami?"

"Hmm, tidak usah. Aku tidak mau mengganggu kalian. Lagi pula aku sudah membawa ini.." jawab Kyuhyun sambil mengulurkan permen Iceberry kesukaannya.

"Wah, boleh aku minta satu?" tanya Sungmin tiba-tiba.

Kyuhyun mengangkat alisnya menanggapi pertanyaan Sungmin.

Seakan bisa membaca pikiran Kyuhyun, Sungmin menanggapinya penuh harap:"Iya, boleh tidak?"

"Tentu, aku masih punya banyak." Jawab Kyuhyun santai.

"Gomawo, umm... Kyuhyun-sshi."

"Panggil saja Kyu."

Donghae menggandeng tangan pacarnya sambil berkata, "Ya sudah, kami mau ke kantin dulu ya."

Kyuhyun hanya memincingkan matanya untuk menjawab ucapan sahabatnya.

Setelah Donghae pergi bersama Sungmin, Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya sambil bergumam,

"Apa benar Sungmin itu adalah 'dia'? Pertama, Sungmin mempunyai rambut pirang, hanya saja lebih panjang dari dia. Kedua, mereka memilki mata foxy yang sama dan juga wajah yang kelewat aegyo. Ketiga, mereka juga sama-sama menyukai permen Icyberry. Tapi apakah itu semua hanya kebetulan? Ya, mungkin itu hanya kebetulan saja."

"Hei, Kyuhyun. Kau sedang memikirkan apa?" tanya seorang gadis yang entah sejak kapan sudah berada di samping Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun membuka matanya dan melihat siapa yang menyapanya tadi.

"Oh, kau Wookie. Aku tidak sedang memikirkan apa-apa." Jawab Kyuhyun datar.

"Hmm, tapi tadi kau bergumam. Ah sudahlah itu urusanmu. Aku hanya mau bertanya, Apa kau melihat Yesung-oppa?"

Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya untuk menjawab pertanyaan yang baginya 'Tidak Penting'.

"Oh... ya sudah, aku pergi dulu ya." Ucap Wookie sambil berlari meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang kembali memejamkan matanya. Kyuhyun membuka sebungkus permen tanpa membuka matanya, kemudian memakannya. Rasa manis Strawberry dan pedasnya Mint langsung memenuhi mulutnya. Kyuhyun terpejam sambil terus merasakan rasa manis permen tersebut. Namun walau wajahnya tampak tenang, tapi ada sedikit kegalauan di hatinya.

_Siapa sebenarnya kau? _

_Kenapa kau sangat mirip dengannya?_

_Tapi aku masih ragu dan hanya satu cara untuk memastikan apakah kau adalah anak perempuan itu atau bukan..._

_Aku hanya cukup mengetahui apa lagu favoritmu..._

_Namun , jika memang benar itu kau..._

_Aku tak mungkin menyukaimu, karena kau adalah orang paling berharga bagi D__onghae__, sahabatku.._

_Aku hanya berharap satu hal, semoga itu bukan kau..._

_Karena jika benar dia itu adalah kau, maka aku mungkin akan mati karena tidak bisa menyukaimu..._

_Jadi __Tuhan__, semoga itu bukan dia..._

Itulah yang Kyuhyun pikirkan. Namun sayangnya Tuhan tidak mengabulkan permintaan Kyuhyun, karena hal yang diinginkan Kyuhyun, justru bertolak belakang dengan apa yang digariskan Tuhan untuknya...

TBC

Aigooo….. OOC banget. T.T

Ini sebenarnya fic dari account lama author. Chingu,,,, REVIEW please! Bantulah author supaya semangat melanjutkan fic ini….. *sujud*


	2. Chapter 2

Fly Me To The Moon

Disclaimer:

Semua Cast adalah milik Tuhan, kecuali…. CHO KYUHYUN! *plak

Pairing: Kyumin,Haemin

Mianheee,, masi banyak TYPO, OOC dll

.

.

.

Happy Reading .

*Last Chapter*

_Siapa sebenarnya kau? _

_Kenapa kau sangat mirip dengannya?_

_Tapi aku masih ragu dan hanya satu cara untuk memastikan apakah kau adalah anak perempuan itu atau bukan..._

_Aku hanya cukup mengetahui apa lagu favoritmu..._

_Namun , jika memang benar itu kau..._

_Aku tak mungkin menyukaimu, karena kau adalah orang paling berharga bagi D__onghae__, sahabatku.._

_Aku hanya berharap satu hal, semoga itu bukan kau..._

_Karena jika benar dia itu adalah kau, maka aku mungkin akan mati karena tidak bisa menyukaimu..._

_Jadi __Tuhan__, semoga itu bukan dia..._

Itulah yang Kyuhyun pikirkan. Namun sayangnya Tuhan tidak mengabulkan permintaan Kyuhyun, karena hal yang diinginkan Kyuhyun, justru bertolak belakang dengan apa yang digariskan Tuhan untuknya...

*End Last Chapter*

Bel tanda sekolah berakhir pun berbunyi. Wajah murid-murid yang tadinya tampak jenuh karena menerima pelajaran selama berjam-jam, kini berubah menjadi bersemangat. Murid-murid sudah membayangkan bagaimana empuknya kasur di kamar mereka. Namun tidak bagi seorang Cho Kyuhyun. Sejak pelajaran dimulai sampai sekarang, dia hanya melamun tak jelas. Bahkan dia tak sadar jika sedari tadi kelasnya sudah sepi.

"Ya! CHO KYUHYUN!" teriak Donghae tepat di telinga Kyuhyun.

Sontak Kyuhyun langsung menutup kedua telinganya, "DASAR BABBO! Kau ingin membuatku tuli, eoh?"

Donghae menjitak pelan kepala Kyuhyun sambil mengomel, "Kau kan memang tuli, Kyu. Oh ya, boleh gak aku minta tolong padamu?"

"Hn, minta tolong apa?" ucap Kyu sambil mengusap kepalanya pelan.

"Tolong antar Minnie-ku pulang ya?" wajah Donghae tampak memelas.

Mata Kyuhyun membulat sempurna, ia benar-benar terkejut setelah mendengar permintaan sahabatnya itu. "Apa kata Hae? Aku diminta untuk mengantar Sungmin? Aish, aku gak kuat jika harus dekat-dekat dengan Sungmin. Apa yang harus aku lakukan?" ujar Kyu dalam hati.

"Ya! Kau mau tidak?" Hae tampak kesal karena sejak tadi sahabatnya itu hanya melamun tanpa menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Kenapa tidak kau saja yang mengantarnya? Dia kan pacarmu." Tampak sekali jika seorang Cho Kyuhyun kini sedang berusaha menyembunyikan kegalauannya.

"Tadi Yesung-hyung menyuruhku segera ke ruang osis. Biasalah, orang sibuk. Hehehehe"

Kyuhyun tampak berpikir, dia bingung. Haruskah dia mengantar Sungmin pulang? Sedangkan Donghae tampak sedang mengeluarkan jurus puppy eyesnya untuk membujuk sang Evil Prince.

"Hae-ah, sedang apa kau disini?" Sungmin muncul dari balik pintu sambil membawa beberapa buku yang tampaknya berat.

Donghae langsung menyunggingkan senyum terbaiknya saat melihat sang kekasih datang menghampirinya, "Chagi, tampaknya buku-buku itu berat. Sini kubantu." Donghae mengambil buku-buku itu dari tangan kekasihnya. "Chagi, hari ini kau pulang dengan Kyu, ne? Aku sedang ada urusan. Tidak apa-apakan?"

"Ya! Lee Donghae! Kapan aku berkata bahwa aku mau menolongmu?" protes Kyu.

Sungmin yang merasa tidak enak hati pun akhirnya berkata, "Mian.. Hae-ah, aku bisa pulang naik bus."

"A..aniyo,, kau tidak boleh naik bus. Kau kan belum mengenal daerah ini, chagi. Kyu, jebal…. Mau ya?" mohon Hae sekali lagi pada sahabatnya itu.

Jujur, Kyu sangat tidak tega jika Sungmin naik bus, "Hah… ne. aku mau."

"Jinjja? Gomawo!" Hae langsung memeluk Kyu.

*Fly me to the moon*

Tampak sepasang anak manusia sedang berjalan beriringan menyusuri jalan raya yang cukup ramai. Keheningan menyelimuti mereka, tak ada yang berniat membuka pembicaraan. Sang gadis terlihat risih dengan keheningan di antara mereka. Namun, sang pemuda terlalu sibuk menahan debaran jantunya yang sudah melebihi batas.

"Kyuhyun-sshi, kau sudah berapa lama mengenal Hae-ah?" akhirnya sang gadis memulai pembicaraan.

"e…ah? Hum sekitar 6 tahunan. Memangnya kenapa?" Kyuhyun berusaha keras menahan rasa gugupnya.

"Aniyo.. tidak ada apa…" perkataan Sungmin terpotong oleh ponselnya yang bordering tanda ada panggilan masuk

_Fly me to the moon…_

_and let me play among the star…._

"Yeoboseo? Ah umma.. Ne, sekarang aku sedang di perjalanan pulang dengan temanku."

Terkejut, seorang Cho Kyuhyun terkejut saat mendengar nada dering ponsel Sungmin.

*Kyuhyun POV*

Tidak, jangan sampai hal ini terjadi. Ini pasti hanya kebetulan saja. Kumohon, jangan bilang kalau Sungmin adalah dia. Aish, hal yang paling kutakutkan akhirnya terjadi juga. Sejenak aku tenggelam dalam pikiranku, sampai sebuah tangan mungil menepuk bahuku pelan.

"Apa kau ada masalah? Kuperhatikan sejak pagi kau melamun terus?" Tanya Sungmin sambil menatapku lembut dengan mata foxynya.

Aku sempat terhisap dalam pesona mata foxy yang begitu jernih itu. Tubuhku seakan tak bisa dikontrol lagi. Aku menarik pelan tubuhnya ke dalam dekapanku. Aku mendekapnya erat sangat erat. Akhirnya, dia… gadis kucari selama bertahun-tahun sekarang berada di hadapanku. Mataku memanas, tanpa kusadari air mataku mengalir membasahi pipiku. Kurasakan Sungmin membalas pelukanku, ia bahkan berkata, "Pasti kau memiliki masalah yang sangat berat ya? Saranku sih, jangn dipendam sendiri."

Aku langsung menjauhkan diriku darinya, "Mi..mianhe. aku benar-benar gak bermaksud…"

"Aniyo, gwenchana… Aku tahu jika kau bukan pemuda mesum yang mencari kesempatan untuk memelukku." Sungmin tampak mendekat dan menghapus air mata yang masih berbekas di pipiku.

"Gomawo Sungmin-sshi aku…."

"Panggil saja Minnie. Jangan terlalu formal denganku." Ia tersenyum sangat manis.

Donghae, mianhe… kurasa aku memang mencintainya. Mulai sekarang, aku akan menjaganya. Aku tahu kau pasti akan marah padaku Hae. Tapi Lee Donghae, aku juga akan meraih kebahagiaanku. Namun, apapun keputusan Minnie nanti, siapapun yang ia pilih di antara kita, aku pasti akan menerimanya.

*End Kyuhyun POV*

"Kyu, kurasa sampai sini saj ya? Gomawo sudah mengantarku. Sampai jumpa besok." Sungmin berlari kecil masuk ke dalam rumahnya yang mewah.

Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum melihat punggung Sungmin yang semakin menjauh. Ia pun akhirnya melangkahkan kakinya menuju rumahnya.

"Aku pulang." Kyu melangkah masuk ke dalam rumahnya.

"Ah, Tuan muda sudah pulang." Ujar salah satu pelayan keluarga Cho.

"Umma belum pulang?"

"Nyonya Cho sedang ada rapat penting Tuan."

"Hum,, begitu…" Kyu berjalan masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Ia segera menghempaskan tubuhnya di atas ranjang berukuran king size.

Perlahan-lahan mata Kyu terpejam, dan dalam beberapa menit Kyu sudah berada di dalam mimpi indahnya.

TBC

Mianhe,, karena gak bisa bales Reviewnya. Tapi,,, jeongmal gomawo untuk reviewnya…


	3. Chapter 3

Fly Me To The Moon

Disclaimer:

Semua Cast adalah milik Tuhan, kecuali…. CHO KYUHYUN! *plak

Pairing: Kyumin,Haemin

Mianheee,, masi banyak TYPO, OOC dll

.

.

.

Happy Reading .

*Prev Chapter*

"Kyu, kurasa sampai sini saj ya? Gomawo sudah mengantarku. Sampai jumpa besok." Sungmin berlari kecil masuk ke dalam rumahnya yang mewah.

Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum melihat punggung Sungmin yang semakin menjauh. Ia pun akhirnya melangkahkan kakinya menuju rumahnya.

"Aku pulang." Kyu melangkah masuk ke dalam rumahnya.

"Ah, Tuan muda sudah pulang." Ujar salah satu pelayan keluarga Cho.

"Umma belum pulang?"

"Nyonya Cho sedang ada rapat penting Tuan."

"Hum,, begitu…" Kyu berjalan masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Ia segera menghempaskan tubuhnya di atas ranjang berukuran king size.

Perlahan-lahan mata Kyu terpejam, dan dalam beberapa menit Kyu sudah berada di dalam mimpi indahnya.

*End Prev Chapter*

.

.

Matahari mulai menyeruak masuk ke dalam jendela dari sebuah kamar bernuansa serba pink. Terlihat sesosok yeoja imut masih menggeliat lemah di ranjang berukuran king sizenya. Jujur, yeoja itu ingin protes, kenapa matahari dengan seenaknya memutuskan mimpi indah yang menghiasi tidurnya semalam. Tiba-tiba ponsel yeoja itu bordering, tanda ada pesan baru. Dengan malas Sungmin meraih ponselnya serta membaca pesan baru yang ia dapat. Seketika wajah kusut Sungmin berubah cerah. Bagaimana tidak, sang pujaan hati mengiriminya pesan yang isinya bisa membuat yeoja manapun yang membacanya pasti langsung senyum-senyum gaje.

_**From: My Lovely Fishy**_

_**Huh,, matahari…. Kau kejam sekali.**_

_**Tak tahukah, kau hanya menggangguku saja?**_

_**Tak bisakah kau membiarkanku sebentar saja memimpikkan gadis yang kucintai?**_

_**Aishh,, mungkin sang matahari memang menyuruhku untuk tidak memimpikkan gadis itu, melainkan aku harus menyapa dan membangunkkannya dari tidur lelapnya.**_

_**Baiklah, jika itu yang matahari inginkan,maka….**_

_**Pagi Lee Sungmin,,, ayoooooo bangun. Jangan malas. Tidakkah kau tahu betapa pangeranmu ini sedang merindukan wajah manismu?**_

_**Kalau kau mencintaiku, maka sekarang bangun dan balaslah pesanku ini….**_

Harus Sungmin akui, betapa ia benar-benar mencintai namjachingunya ini. Bagi Sungmin, hidupnya berubah menjadi benar-benar berharga setelah kehadiran Donghae disisinya. Dulu, Sungmin hanyalah gadis yang selalu kekurangan kasih sayang, karena kedua orang tuanya benar-benar sibuk dengan dunia bisnis. Namun, tiba-tiba Donghae datang dan menawarkan kasih sayang yang selama ini Sungmin impikan. Sungmin merasa, Donghae adalah pangeran yang diutus Tuhan untuknya.

_**To: My Lovely Fishy**_

_**Ah, pangeranku cepat sekali bangunnya….**_

_**Aku juga merindukanmu Lee Donghae. Saranghae… sampai ketemu di sekolah**_

Setelah mengetik pesan singkat itu, Sungmin langsung masuk ke kamar mandi untuk segera bersiap menuju sekolah.

.

.

.

Sesampainya Sungmin di sekolah, ia segera masuk ke kelasnya. Ia yang memang baru saja pindah, tak berani ambil resiko dengan berjalan-jalan mengelilingi sekolah. Ia tak mau jika harus tersesat nantinya.

*Sungmin POV*

Wah, sekolah ini masi sepi. Apa aku terlalu awal ya? Aku melangkkahkan kakiku memasuki ruang kelasku. Awalnya aku mengira kelasku masih sepi, tapi ternyata dugaanku salah. Namja itu sudah datang rupanya, namja yang kemarin tibaa-tiba saja memelukku serta menangis di hadapanku. Yap, benar… dialah orangnya… dialah Cho Kyuhyun sahabat dari namjachinguku.

"Kau sudah datang, Kyu?" aku menyapanya yang terlihat sedang melamun sambil melihat keluar jendela.

"Ah,, kau rupanya Minnie. Ya, semalam aku kurang nyenyak tidur, jadi kuputuskan untuk lebih awal ke sekolah.

"Oh." Aku hanya menjawab singkat, saat kurasakan lengan seseorang memeluk pinggangku dari belakang.

"Pagi Changiya…"

Chuu~

Donghae mencium pipi kananku sekilas. Ia tersenyum polos sambil melepas pelukannya. Namun, ada yang aneh dengan seseorang yang sedari tadi melamun itu. Ini memang perassanku saja, atau memang Kyuhyun sedang menahan marah sampai buku jarinya memutih karena terlalu kuat genggaman tangannya.

"Minnie change, kau sudah sarapankan?" Donghae mengelus pelan pipiku.

"Belum Hae-ah.." jawabku santai sambil tersenyum padanya.

"Aigooo,,, kenapa belum Changi? Kau tahukan jika kau tidak sarapan, anemiamu bisa kambuh. Kajja kita sarapan, aku sudah membawakan makanan untukmu." Sahut Donghae seraya mengeluarkan kotak makanan dari tasnya.

"Kyu, kau sudah sarapan? Tanya Donghae pada Kyu.

"Aku tak lapar." Kyuhyun tampak masih kesal, entah apa yang membuatnya seperti itu.

"Baiklah."

Aku membuka kotak makanan yang Hae berikan padaku. "Wah,, sandwich tuna. Kau tau saja aku suka makanan ini, Hae-ah." Ujarku sambil tersenyum.

"Minnie-changi, apa kau lupa? Aku tahu semua tentangmu. Nah, sekarang makan yang banyak ya?." Donghae mengelus rambutku pelan.

*End Sungmin POV*

Kyuhyun yang sudah mulai kehabisan kesabaran pun melangkah keluar kelas menuju tempat favoritnya, atap sekolah. Sepanjang perjalanannya menuju atap sekolah, tak sedikit yeoja meneriakinya. Ya,, Kyuhyun memang salah satu murid terpopuler di sekolahnya.

"Ya! Cho Kyuhyun! Apa kau tidak sadar, kau terlihat seperti patung berjalan saja. Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan, eoh?" seorang namja tampan bermata sipit menepuk pelah bahu Kyuhyun.

"Kau membuatkju hamper jantungan YESUNG-HYUNGGGG!" Kyuhyun benar-benar kesal dengan Yesung yang tiba-tiba mengejutkannya.

"Aishhhh, kau mau membuatku tuli Cho Kyuhyun?" Yesung menutup kedua telinganya erat.

Kyuhyun tidak menanggapi Yesung karena baginya sangat tidak penting.

"Hey Kyu, kudengar di kelasmu ada murid baru yang cantik? Siapa namanya, eoh?" Tanya Yesung penasaran.

"Hyung, kau mau kulaporkan pada Wookie dengan tuduhan berselingkuh?"

"ANDWEEEEEEEEEE! Jangan Kyu, kau mau membuatku mati muda?" wajah Yesung langsung berubah horror saat Kyuhyun menyebut nama yeojachingunya itu.

Kyuhyun yang sudah sangat malas meladeni Hyungnya yang babbo itu pun langsung meninggalkanya.

#Di atap sekolah#

"Oppa.."

"Siapa kau? Kenapa kau ada di sini?" ujar Kyu dingin

"Kyuhyun-oppa, aku ingin bicara padamu." Jawab seorang yeoja yang belakangan diketahui bernama Seohyun.

"Mau apalagi kau?"

"Ak…aku….. Oppa, Saranghae. Maukah oppa…." Belum selesai yeoja itu bicara, Kyuhyun langsung memotong omongan yeoja itu.

"Mianhe, aku tak bisa menerimamu."

"T…tapi kenapa oppa?" tampak jelas jika sekarang Seohyun sedang menahan tangisnya.

"Aku mencintai yeoja lain. Daripada ka uterus mengejarku, lebih baik kau membalas cinta namja yang mencintaimu."

Seohyun yang sudah tak mampu menahan airmatanya, langsung berlari meninggalkan Kyuhyun.

"Hah,, menyusahkan saja. Andai gadis tadi itu adalah Sungmin. Aku pasti langsung menerimanya. Apa kesempatanku tidak ada lagi. Kulihat Hae dan Minnie saling mencintai." Kyuhyun menatap sedih langit biru sambil terbaring di atap sekolah.

"Apa sebaiknya aku menyerah saja ya?" lirih Kyuhyun.

.

TBC

Mian gajeeeeeeeee…. N Jeongmal mianhe gak bisa balas review…. Tapi author mohon, masih ada yang bersedia mereview demi kelanjutan fic ini… RnR Pleaseeeeeeeeeeeee


End file.
